Si ella quisiera
by Nia Joz
Summary: Cana despierta en su departamento y recuerda todo lo que había sucedido... y se va antes de que él despierte. One-shot.


Si ella quisiera

Cana dormía plácidamente en aquel lugar aunque sabía que pronto debía despertar y que debía irse de allí rápido. El brazo del rubio estaba sobre su cadera mientras que él dormía profundamente junto a ella con la cara en la almohada dando leves ronquidos.

Alberona la noche anterior había llegado al afamado bar "Fairy Tail" que realmente le parecía ridículo que hubiera un bar con tal nombre pero era eso o aceptar la invitación de Bacchus. Recordaba haber bebido como siempre lo hacía y luego recordó al rubio alto y musculoso que le había invitado la botella.

Ella al despertar se levantó de la cama lentamente intentando no despertar al rubio, lo cual le salió bien. Busco su ropa rápidamente y se metió al baño a limpiarse la cara del maquillaje corrido de la noche anterior. Se limpió, se vistió y salió de aquel departamento rápidamente cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Recordaba que había discutido con su padre de nuevo antes de ir al bar lo cual le causo dolor de cabeza. Había aceptado la invitación del rubio a pesar de que conocía sus intenciones y él no parecía querer ocultarlas tampoco. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y terminaron en el departamento de _Laxus_.

Marco su celular y llamo a la única persona que podía ir a buscarla sin restregarle en la cara ni sermonearle por lo que había hecho. Hizo un repique, hizo dos, hizo tres…

-¿Cana? –Dijo una voz femenina notablemente somnolienta.

-Necesito que me vengas a buscar –Contesto ella con tono preocupado.

Ambas se dedicaron algunas palabras más antes de colgar luego de que la peliazul afirmara que iría por ella a aquel lugar sin preguntar que hacia allí. Cana salió del edificio y el sol de la mañana le dio directo en la cara, lo cual ella agradeció profundamente. Tenía suerte de que no iría a trabajar hoy porque si no la meterían en un problema.

Aquella noche hubo una pelea en el bar pero Laxus le había asegurado de que era normal y siempre se calmaban al final. Un chico de un extraño cabello rosa le decía incoherencias a un pelinegro que le respondía de la misma manera. Todos lucían tan relajados ante la pelea de aquellos dos pero la verdad a ella le incomodaba.

Su padre también había tenido muchas peleas en los bares y por eso ella habia comenzado a detestar salir con él a lugares así. Aceptaba ir a desayunar o almorzar con Gildarts pero nunca volvió a acompañarlo a ningún local nocturno. Aunque en la pelea de su padre siempre salía a mitad del acontecimiento.

El rubio la había convencido de quedarse allí y ella se mostró muy sumisa ante él. Nunca había visto un bar tan tranquilo ante una pelea. Todo había terminado cuando una mujer pelirroja los había separado luego de muchos insultos y maldiciones hacia ambos. Se mostraron como niños asustados apenas la vieron lo cual le causó mucha gracia a todo el bar.

Había una mujer albina atendiendo en la barra quien siempre se mostraba alegre hasta que Laxus se había sentado junto a la Alberona. Fue un poco incómodo pero Cana no sabía quién era ella y la verdad tampoco le importaba. No recordaba cuantas botellas le había invitado aquel hombre pero sabía que estaba muy ebria para cuando estuvo en el auto con él.

Si su padre se enterara de que se había acostado con un desconocido se volvería loco y probablemente quisiera empezar una pelea. Pero Cana sabía que no debía contarle, ni siquiera insinuarle que había pasado aquello. A Levy tal vez si le contara aquella graciosa historia.

Pudo ver a lo lejos el auto de la pequeña chica de cabellos azules y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, subió al asiento del co-piloto. Miro a su amiga que parecía agotada pero un poco alegre. Se lo pensó un momento hasta que entendió.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? Picarona –Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa ladina.

Pudo apreciar con gracia como la pequeña se ponía nerviosa mientras que su cara tomaba un rubor intenso que la podía hacer competir con un tomate en aquel momento. Carraspeo un poco antes de acelerar el auto evitando la mirada de Cana posándola en frente.

La castaña negó con la cabeza divertida y miro hacia atrás mientras que la pequeña conducía. Para su sorpresa el rubio estaba saliendo del edificio solo con unos pantalones de pijama luciendo un poco confundido. Soltó una pequeña risa y luego volvió a mirar a Levy.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás? –Pregunto Alberona con una sonrisa.

Y claro que Levy le conto sobre su noche a Cana. Nerviosa y sonrojada le conto casi con detalle todo lo que le había sucedido.

Holitas, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. E considerado convertirlo en un long-fic pero todavía no estoy segura… El nombre viene de una canción que me inspiro a escribirlo pero la verdad la canción y la historia no se parecen… Gracias por leer.


End file.
